Love is a Battlefield
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Roxas and Axel go to a NERF fight. Rated T for Axel being Axel. AkuRoku side pairings: Zemyx and SoRiku ONESHOT AU Title taken from the Pat Benatar song.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. How hard is that to understand?**

**Hey! Zephyr here! And happy AkuRoku day! . I'm wearing my chakram and keyblade necklaces to celebrate. So I decided to write about a NERF fight, since I haven't been able to have one all summer, since two of my usual teammates are fighting. FYI, Axel and Roxas' guns are mine, right down to the names. Axel's is my dream gun, which I finally have. I'd like a longshot, though. That'd be nice. ... anyway! Enough rambling from me. On with the deadly tale!**

Roxas stepped out of the shower and was enveloped in a cloud of steam. The blonde wiped some of the steam off of the mirror so that he could see his reflection and wrapped a towel around his waist. It wasn't long before a knocking sound could be heard outside the door.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas opened the door to find a tall redhead sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall, throwing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it again.

"Impatient, are we?"

Axel looked up, his peridot eyes meeting Roxas' blue ones.

"Yes, you know how I am, babe." Axel said. "Are you nearly done?"

"I quite literally just stepped out of the shower, Axel." Roxas said, snatching the tennis ball from his boyfriend. "Why don't you shoot at the fridge or something? You're always saying that you need more practice."

"Are you saying I'm a lousy shot, Roxas?" Axel's eyes narrowed.

Roxas sighed, knowing he should have expected this as the outcome. Axel was always sensitive about his shooting when it came to NERF wars.

That was the plan for the night. Roxas' older brother, Sora, and his boyfriend, Riku, had just moved in from Hollow Bastion and Sora wanted a NERF fight.

Ever the fighter, Axel immediately gave the plan the green flag. He, however, suggested fighting in the middle of the night, since he felt that NERF fights were more fun in the dark.

"I'm not saying that at all, Axel." Roxas sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Just hurry up, babe." Axel said as he stood up and gave Roxas a quick kiss.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Roxas exclaimed, tossing the tennis ball back to Axel before retreating back to the bathroom.

Axel rolled his eyes, knowing that Roxas would take at least an hour to work on his hair. While most thought that the blonde's hair looked like bed-head, Axel knew that Roxas spent quite a lot of time and hair products to obtain the desired look.

Axel walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where his Firefly rested on the kitchen table. Picking up the yellow gun, Axel fired off a few rounds at the innocent refrigerator before taking aim at the cabinets.

"Being a bit violent, love?"

Axel turned around to see Roxas' head peeking outside the bathroom door.

"You told me to shoot things, didn't you?" Axel called back.

"I didn't think you'd take me that seriously." Roxas said before retreating to the bathroom once again.

Axel rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, where he continued watching an episode of _Nana_ that he and Roxas had been watching earlier that day before Roxas was called in to work an extra shift at work. After hearing Roxas talk about working at a retail video game store, Axel was very glad he worked with computers.

"Axel, do I hear you watching _Nana_ down there?" came Roxas' voice from the bathroom.

"No, it's _Hetalia: Axis Powers_." Axel called back sarcastically.

"I thought I told you to wait for me to finish it?" Roxas asked.

"You can watch it online, you know." Axel said, turning off _Nana_ and putting in a DVD for _Kuroshitsuji_.

"And now you're watching _Kuroshitsuji _without me." Roxas said.

"It's an older one." Axel assured him. "Grelle is going to reveal his true form."

"Ah, okay. You love that one, I know." Axel could hear the laughter in Roxas' voice.

"Hey, you know I like Grelle!" Axel exclaimed.

"Sure, you do." Roxas said before retreating back to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Roxas emerged from the bathroom, his skin still showing traces of pink from the recent shower. The blonde spikes were as messy as usual, but it looked like their owner hadn't used as much gel as he usually did.

"About time, babe." Axel said. "They're going to be here soon."

"Yeah, who else is coming besides Riku and Sora?" Roxas asked, his azure eyes on his boyfriend.

"Well, Zex and Dem found out…" Axel said slowly.

"Seriously, Axel?" Roxas looked at Axel in disbelief. "Zexion _and_ Demyx?"

At that moment, _Wish_ rang throughout the room, which meant that Axel's cell phone was going off.

"Axel, people are going to start questioning you if they find out that your ringtone is the theme from _Nana_." Roxas said as he grabbed a can of Monster from the fridge after removing a NERF bullet from the door.

"Let 'em think what they want, Rox." Axel said. "It's just a text, anyway."

"From who?" Roxas asked as he popped the tab.

"Zexion." Axel replied. "They're almost here."

"God help us." Roxas sighed.

"Hey, you know how much Dem likes these fights." Axel said as he reloaded his Firefly.

"But all they do is snog each other!" Roxas exclaimed after he took a drink of his Monster.

"So do we half of the time." Axel pointed out. "Roxas, is Riku bringing the Vulcan?"

"I have no idea." Roxas shook his head. "Why?"

"I told him last time that he couldn't use it anymore." Axel explained.

"And why's that?" Roxas wanted to know as he sat down in a kitchen chair.

"Because Riku cheats with it." Axel said. "He'll find some spot to set up an ambush and rain bullets on us."

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but the door burst open and Zexion and Demyx walked in, both carrying various NERF guns in their hands.

"Watch out, sexy's back!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Dem." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Riku and Sora are downstairs in the parking lot." Zexion said, setting his Nite-Strike and Maverick on the coffee table.

"So get your guns, Roxas." Axel said, grabbing his Firefly from the kitchen counter.

"Not now, Axel!" Roxas exclaimed. "We're going to have a NERF fight, aren't we?"

"Not _those_ guns, Roxas!" Axel pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Oh. I knew that." Roxas said, a trace of pink showing on his cheeks. "Are they in our room?"

"They should be." Axel replied, rolling his eyes.

"Is Ciel there, too?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, your Nite-Strike is there." Axel said as Roxas left for the bedroom. "For the record, I still don't believe in naming inanimate objects."

"What are yours from?" Demyx wanted to know.

"_Kuroshitsuji_." Axel said. "My Firefly is Grelle, his Maverick is Sebastian and the Nite-Strike is Ciel."

"Demyx has named ours after countries from _Hetalia_." Zexion sighed.

"I have Russia and China and Zexion has Finland and Sweden." Demyx grinned.

"But what about Switzerland and Austria?" Axel questioned. "Or England and France?"

"FranceXUK is just creepy, Axel." Zexion said.

"Like RussiaXChina isn't?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I like it, Axel!" came Roxas' voice from the bedroom.

"Hurry up, Roxas!" Axel called.

"I'm right here, you know."

Roxas stepped out of the room and made his way back to the living room.

"Do you have the house key, Rox?" Axel asked.

"Yes, love." Roxas replied.

"So let's get this show on the road!" Demyx exclaimed as he bounded out of the door.

Roxas looked at Zexion and asked, "How are you still with him?"

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question." Zexion sighed before following Roxas and Axel out of the apartment.

After walking down several flights of stairs, the teens found Riku and Sora waiting by Riku's Mustang. Sora was armed with a blue Longshot, which he'd covered with stickers of heartagrams whilst Riku held a shotgun and a Nite-Strike.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled before running over and hugging the blonde.

"Good to see you too, Sora." Roxas said.

"Still have that Maverick, I see." Riku said. "And Axel for a boyfriend."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you broke up with me, Riku." Axel grinned, shouldering his Firefly. "You had your chance."

"I still think it's creepy that you two were boyfriends." Sora said with a shudder.

"Let's get started!" Demyx yelled, jumping up and down.

"Before we start, is anyone else coming?" Axel asked.

"Well, Larxene, Marluxia and Vexen wanted to come, but they decided not to once they found out that Demyx was going to be there." Sora replied.

"They would've made it awkward, anyway." Roxas said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Vexen and Marluxia would be snogging all the time."

"And Larxene's still angry with Marluxia because he's dating Vexen." Sora added.

"I still can't believe she liked him, anyway." Axel shook his head.

"Are we going to get started or what?" Demyx was starting to get angry.

"Okay, I see Demyx is getting impatient." Zexion said in a sort of offhand manner.

"So we'll have three teams of two, like usual. Axel is with Roxas, Demyx is with Zexion and I'm with Sora." Riku started. "Anything off of the apartment complex is out of bounds, no going in the apartments. That means you, too, Axel and Roxas. No hitting pedestrians and/or small children, Axel."

"Hey, the last time was an accident." Axel glared at the silver-haired teen. "Just be glad it was Kairi's sister."

"Anyway…" Sora was trying to speed things along.

"Anything else?" Riku asked the group at large.

"Why don't we go over the points system so Demyx can keep it straight?" Zexion suggested.

"Two points for a body shot, three for extremities." Riku explained. "Headshots are instant KO."

"Sounds good to me." Roxas said.

"Anything else we need to bring up?" Riku asked.

"No ambushes with the Vulcan, Riku." Axel said.

"I don't even have it, Axel." Riku said. "I would have it out by now if I did."

"Okay, fair enough." Axel shrugged.

"Are we ready?" Riku sounded like a sports announcer at a game. "All right, let's get going!"

"Let's go, Demyx." Zexion grabbed his boyfriend and took off.

"Try not to get hit by your own team mate this time, Sora." Roxas told his brother.

"That was an accident, Roxas." Riku snapped. "You two look too much alike."

"Yeah, yeah." Axel said as he followed Roxas to the third apartment building. "So what now?"

"We think of a plan." Roxas said.

They sat for a few minutes in one of the corridors as they tried to come up with some sort of idea. After a little while, Axel was the first to speak.

"Why don't we go for Zex and Dem?" Axel offered. "They're always the weakest."

"We try that every time, Axel." Roxas shot that idea down. "And look what happens."

"Oh yeah." Axel said dejectedly. "Forgot about that."

"Let's just sneak around and try to figure out where everyone is." Roxas said. "That way, we can come up with a better plan."

"Sounds good to me." Axel stood up and followed Roxas out of the corridor.

Guns at the ready, the two slowly walked around the fourth building, since Riku and Sora liked to hide in there and set up an ambush. After going through each floor, they came up with nothing.

"Well, this sucks." Axel said as he stood on the fourth floor of the building.

"We should use this height to our advantage." Roxas was peering over the top of the railing.

"What do you mean?" Axel frowned.

"So we can see them before they see us." Roxas explained.

"That's a good idea." Axel nodded, peeking between the rails. He looked up and saw Roxas standing up before pulling him down to the ground.

"What the hell, Axel?" Roxas demanded.

"You don't want them to see our position, do you?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

The two watched the apartment complex for a few moments. The only people they saw were smaller children and elderly women pushing shopping carts to their domiciles.

"Axel, there's Riku." Roxas said after about ten minutes.

"Where?" Axel asked, looking toward the fifth apartment building.

"Next to the dirt mound near the parking lot for the second building." Roxas pointed.

And there he was. Riku was reloading his shotgun next to the dirt mound. He kept glancing back behind the mound, as if something important was behind it.

"It looks like he's talking to someone." Axel said, peridot eyes still on Riku.

"Maybe Sora's back there with him?" Roxas suggested.

"What do you say we take them out?" Axel asked, a slight smile coming across his lips.

"I think we should let Dem and Zex handle that." Roxas said. "Better they get taken out than us."

"Nice thinking, babe." Axel laughed.

The two slowly walked down the stairs and out of the building to find Zexion and Demyx. Zexion always hid well, but Demyx was a different story.

"Remember the time he hid on top of Riku's car?" Axel said to Roxas.

"I can't believe he actually did that." Roxas shook his head in annoyance.

Roxas and Axel slowly made their way to the sixth apartment building to look for Demyx and Zexion. It wouldn't be hard to find them; Demyx always stuck out like a sore thumb, but Zexion could be a problem. He liked to find small enclosures so he could read. During one fight, Riku had found him hiding behind a dumpster reading a copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. On another occasion, Roxas found him in a covered tunnel reading a copy of _Treasure Island_.

"You don't think that Zexion is reading, do you?" Roxas asked as they approached their destination.

"No doubt that he is." Axel nodded. "He told me yesterday that he got a new copy of _The Scarlet Letter_."

"He'll want to read it, then." Roxas sighed.

Suddenly, an orange whistle-tip bullet whizzed past Axel's ear. Axel readied his Firefly for action and quickly instructed Roxas to do the same.

"Why? What's the matter?" Roxas asked.

"You're telling me that you _didn't_ hear that whistle-tip barely miss my head?" Axel hissed as he ducked behind a tree.

"Wait a minute." Roxas said as he hid behind a nearby flowering shrub. "Riku is the only one who uses whistle-tips. So that means…"

"Fuck." Axel swore under his breath. "But we'll have to wait until we see some glow in the dark ones to make sure."

"What do you mean?" Roxas frowned. "You have the only gun that can use glow in the dark tips."

"You can use them in other guns, but they just won't work." Axel explained as he scanned the area for any sign of Riku and Sora. "I never use them because the flash from the gun gives away your position."

"But why would Sora have the glow in the dark bullets when you have the gun they go with?" Roxas wondered.

"Because I gave them to your brother the last time he was over." Axel said as he dashed over to the flowering shrub.

"Why would you do that?" Roxas wanted to know.

"He wanted them!" Axel whisper-shouted. "And since I know who owns them, we can tell who is firing at us."

"Well, this is just fucking great." Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Another bullet whizzed past, hitting Axel's gun. Axel picked up the bullet and after close examination, turned to look at Roxas in horror.

"Sora's out there, Roxas."

"Dammit." Roxas swore.

"Should we try and see where they are?" Axel wondered.

"That's probably a good idea." Roxas said. "At least we'd know where they were shooting us from."

"Be careful, Rox." Axel said, his peridot eyes serious.

"Same to you." Roxas said.

They slowly stood up and faced the direction of apartments. It was dark, and both Riku and Sora had been wearing dark clothes, which made it that much harder to find them.

"At least you're not wearing your glow in the dark bracelet, huh?" Roxas looked at Axel.

"That was the only reason why they found us last time, you know." Axel glared at Roxas.

"Oh, I know." Roxas smiled.

"Gotcha."

Bullets started raining down on Roxas and Axel from the second floor of the building. Riku had unearthed his Vulcan and was shooting bullets at the other two. And Sora was right next to him, shooting with his Longshot.

"Fuck you, Riku!" Axel swore as he took aim at the silver-haired teen. "You said that you didn't have it with you, you jackass!"

"You should know by now that I always bring the Vulcan, Axel." Riku laughed.

"This isn't working, Axel." Roxas had picked up a few bullets and was attempting to reload his gun in the firefight.

"How much ammo do you have left?" Axel asked as he fired another round at Riku.

"I'm reloading now and I'm almost out." Roxas said.

"Let's retreat for now." Axel said as he slammed a bullet into his gun. "We need to come up with a plan."

"Not complaining with that one!" Roxas exclaimed as he and Axel took off towards their apartment building.

They went up to the top floor and sat down for a moment in an attempt to catch their breath.

"This is ridiculous." Roxas said in between breaths.

"You're telling me." Axel was looking through the railing. "Fuck Riku for bringing the Vulcan."

"We should make a ban on that thing." Roxas said. "Look on the bright side."

"There's a bright side?" Axel looked questioningly at his boyfriend.

"Maybe it'll run out of batteries." Roxas suggested.

"Riku always brings back up batteries." Axel shook his head. "Back when we were still going out, I'd have to make sure he had them."

"Go figure." Roxas rolled his eyes.

The two of them sat against the wall for a while, Axel occasionally looked outside to make sure no one was coming.

"Think we should go out now?" Roxas asked.

"Not quite." Axel said. "Let's think of a plan first."

"And what exactly do you suggest?" Roxas wondered.

"We just sit up here for a bit." Axel said, giving Roxas a kiss.

"Oh no, Axel." Roxas pulled away. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Mhmm." Axel sounded like he agreed with Roxas as he kissed him again.

"Axel…" Roxas started to say.

"Hmm?" Axel questioned as his lips touched Roxas' once again.

"Not now." Roxas said, though it didn't look like he was doing much to stop the redhead.

Their tongues slid together as Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas. The blonde showed his agreement by running his fingers through Axel's hair and nibbling on the redhead's ear affectionately. Axel hadn't been expecting this from Roxas, since this was always something that he did. Roxas' fingers were on Axel's belt and Axel had just unzipped Roxas' pants when-

A bullet whizzed by and hit the wall right next to Roxas. Two more bullets followed and hit the two in the head.

"What the fuck?" Axel swore as he tried to find his missing shirt.

"Sora, what the hell are you doing?" Roxas shouted, knowing that his brother was bound to be nearby.

"What does it look like?"

Riku was standing in the doorway, grinning maniacally. His shotgun was at his side and in his hand were two casings with bullets inside of them. Behind him was Sora, who had his Longshot aimed at Axel's head.

"Is there a time where you two _aren't_ snogging each other?" Sora asked.

"Well, knowing Axel…" Riku started to say.

"Oh shut it, Riku." Axel glared at the silver-haired teen.

"And put some clothes on!" Sora exclaimed. "Geez, Roxas!"

"I blame Axel." Roxas said, pulling on his shirt.

"You always do." Axel rolled his eyes before turning back to Riku and Sora. "So are we it, then?"

"Yes, you are." Sora nodded.

"We got Demyx and Zexion a little while ago." Riku explained.

"So now we need to go find them." Axel said as he pulled on his hoodie. "Which could be problematic."

"How do you figure?" Sora asked.

"You know what he's like when he's reading, Sora." Axel explained.

"Zex apparently got a new book yesterday." Roxas told his brother.

"Shit…" Riku swore through gritted teeth. "We'll never find them."

"Let's just check the places where he usually hides." Sora suggested. "Maybe we'll find him there."

"Sounds like a good idea." Axel nodded.

The four went down the stairs and set off for Zexion's usual hiding spots. However, after twenty minutes of searching, they found no sign of Demyx or Zexion.

"This is just ridiculous." Sora groaned. "Where could they be?"

"Right behind you."

And Zexion and Demyx were indeed behind them. Demyx's guns were in hand, but Zexion had abandoned one of his for a book.

"Go figure he has a book." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Where did you find them?" Demyx asked Riku and Sora.

"They were making out on the top floor of one of the buildings." Riku shot a glare in the direction of Roxas and Axel.

"Once again, I blame Axel." Roxas said.

"But you didn't do anything to stop me, now did you?" Axel smiled.

"I tried, but you didn't listen to me." Roxas retaliated.

"So the round's over?" Zexion asked as he pulled out his book.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you need to start reading, Zex." Sora told him.

"What, we're going for round two?" Demyx questioned.

"I don't see why not." Riku shrugged.

"I have work tomorrow morning." Axel said.

"You can stick around for another round, Axel." Demyx said. "We won't take that long."

"It will if Zexion hides to read again." Roxas said, eyeing the book in Zexion's hand.

"Do you want me to put it in your apartment, Roxas?" Zexion asked the blonde.

"Actually, yes." Roxas tossed Zexion the key and the latter walked off.

"So round two?" Demyx asked. "Let's get going, then!"

"It appears so, Dem." Riku said as everyone started to walk back to their places.

"Ready for round two, Roxas?" Axel turned to Roxas, his peridot eyes playful.

Roxas responded by saying, "Definitely, Axel."

**Axel's got more on his mind than NERF wars, huh? . This was a ton of fun to write, so I hope it was fun to read. Reviews equal love. Thanks for reading! Zephyr out. **


End file.
